


Lemonade Stand

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: Derek sees a lemonade stand and has thoughts of the past...and future.





	Lemonade Stand

  1. Lemonade Stand



 

            Derek’s attention was split as he loaded supplies into the back of his car.  He was watching two kids, a brother and sister, who couldn’t be older than ten and twelve.   They had set up a lemonade stand outside the entrance to the Home Depot.  They must have done it after he had already gone inside, because he hadn’t noticed them before.   As he listened to their conversation with potential customers with half an ear, he learned that they were trying to raise money to put toward their family trip to Disneyland.

            Suddenly Derek was thinking of his family, of his siblings, and wondering if they had grown up in an ‘average family’, would that have been something they—he and Laura most likely—might have done.  They never had.  They never needed to.

            Derek’s family wasn’t just werewolves, they were wealthy as well.  Things like family vacations and day-trips to places like Disneyland were par for the course in the Hale family.  Not to say that they were spoiled rich kids.  Talia Hale wouldn’t have it.  When each of her children was old enough to earn pocket money, that’s what they did, earn it.  Derek and his siblings had not been strangers to chores.  They had each rotated between working in their grandmother’s fruit, vegetable, and flower gardens, keeping the lawn trimmed, hanging laundry outside when the weather permitted, folding and delivering clothes to bedrooms, washing dishes and so on.

            They were close-knit and spent much of their time at home and roaming the preserve, so something like a lemonade stand was never even a passing thought.  While he wished they had the chance to do things like yard sales and selling lemonade to random passersby, Derek loved their games and activities and he missed brothers and sisters terribly.

            Derek began to think of building a treehouse and swing set for his and Stiles’ kids.  They would incorporate Hale/werewolf family traditions with that of Stilinski/human family activities.  And though Derek still had the Hale family fortune, his kids would learn the same lessons and values that he had been taught.

            And then Derek realized that he was standing in the parking lot of the hardware store, grinning to himself and thinking about kids he didn’t even have.  He hadn’t even brought up the subject of kids to Stiles.  Derek closed up his car and returned the cart, deciding that it was a conversation that needed having.

            On the way back from the cart corral, he stopped at the kids’ stand.  “What’s all this?” he asked with a smile.

            “We’re earning money to help our parents take us to Disneyland,” the boys said.

            “Wow!  Disneyland is awesome, you guys are gonna have a lot of fun,” Derek said.

            “Will you buy some lemonade ta help us, Mister?” asked the little girl, her curly, blonde pigtails bouncing with her head movements.

            “Absolutely!” Derek said and reached for his wallet.

            The children excitedly moved into action.  She filled the cup with ice from the cooler and handed it off to her brother, who then filled it with lemonade.  “Would you like a cookie too?” he asked.

            “They’re 50¢,” she chirped.

            “Oh, well in that case, can I have two cookies?”

            “Okay!”

            They placed his paper cup of lemonade in front of him on the stand and then his cookies, which were wrapped in parchment paper—they were doing their part to help the earth.  Derek handed them $20.  “Keep the change,” he said and chuckled at the way their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

            “Really?”

            “I appreciate good service.  And you two are doing your part for the environment, so you deserve a good tip.”

            “Thank you very much, Mister.”

            “You’re very welcome.  And I hope you have an excellent time on your trip to Disneyland.”

            Derek took his drink and cookies and nodded to the blonde woman sitting a few feet away who was clearly their mother.  She had positioned herself close enough to keep an eye on them, while staying far enough away to allow them independence in their little enterprise.  She mouthed a “thank you” to Derek who just waved it off and smiled.  It wasn’t like $20 was going to make or break him, but it was a big deal to the kids.  If for no other reason, Derek did it for what never was for his siblings, or for what one day could be for his kids.

            He planned to make a stop at the supermarket before heading home.  If he was going to have this conversation with Stiles, they should least do it over a nice meal.  Plus he now had a hankering for a pitcher of fresh lemonade.


End file.
